The present invention relates to absorbent article fastener means and to a method of manufacturing said means. The fastener means are used preferably to fasten or close an absorbent article, such as a diaper, an incontinence guard or like article. The fastener means is effective in fulfilling the desired function of the absorbent articles with regard to sealing of said articles at their leg openings and waist part, and also in ensuring a good fit. The fastener means enables the article to be opened and re-closed repeatedly.